1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to controlling an astronomical observatory by means of a web browser and web server communicating by an http protocol and more particularly, but not by way of limitation to controlling an astronomical observatory wherein a user, by means of the web browser, may manipulate the observatory either remotely or locally in real time and independent of personnel support located at the observatory site.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,091 to Krewalk et al. a telescope control system is described. The control system found therein discloses the use of a microprocessor and a motor placed on each of two axis which makes it possible for an operator to receive digital information concerning the position of a telescope and further allow the operator to manipulate the telescope digitally.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,050 to George et al. discloses a system for operating a telescope wherein a graphical display representing the night sky maybe used by an operator to guide a telescope. In this system as the operator locates an object on the graphical display the telescope processes the objects location and automatically points to its coordinates.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,304,376 to Baun et al. a fully automated telescope system with distributed intelligence is described combining a telescope with a controlling processor unit such as a computer wherein, once the geographic location of the telescope has been ascertained, the telescope will automatically point to or track any object in the sky.
None of the above mentioned prior art patents specifically disclose the unique features of the subject system for controlling an astronomical observatory in real time by means of a web browser and web server communicating by way of an http protocol.